3rd List of Proof, of Fanism!
by Tianimalz
Summary: ...Well... I doubt anyone still needs reasons to show they are HUGE fans of TT after reading my last two. But hey, here's 50 more ways to know, just for kicks.


**I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else mentioned in this fan fiction.**

**Zomg... another O.o' **

* * *

**If you can compare to these, you really need to lay off the Teen Titans  
(YEAH RIGHT!)**

1) Instead of writing "Slave" on that essay, you keep writing "Slade" instead.

2) You compare historical events with Teen Titan events.

3) You passed all other movies in Blockbuster, and grabbed "Trouble in Tokyo." 'Sides, Teen Titan's beats Nicholas Cage movies any day. ;D

4) You brag about being most like your favorite Titan (or villain)

5) You enjoy throwing giant sock balls at people.

6) Whenever you read "Garfield" comics, you think of Beast Boy.

7) When I say "Gothic War" you picture Raven beating someone's butt.

8) Even though you (almost) have every episode downloaded, you still insist on buying the complete season DVD's.

9) You want your first automobile (or future automobile) to be the XTerra, or TITAN. ... enough said.

10) You use the phrase "This is Meat-tastic!"

11) You paint paw prints on the bottom of your shoe.

12) You keep calling Link (from Zelda games) Beast Boy on accident, 'cause he wears green and has pointy ears.

13) You hate alien toys/posters/ect, because non of them look like Tamerainens or Gordaineins ect.

14) You super glue old cans and machine parts to yourself, and then claim to everyone your a Cyborg.

15) You refuse to clean your fridge, in hopes that it will grow blue fuzzy food.

16) You call your baby sibling/cousin/ect, Teether.

17) When you hear a your little sibling/cousin/ect crying for no real reason, you often refer to him as "Timmy."

18) You nickname people/pets names from Teen Titans.

19) When playing the Teen Titan video game, you voice for the characters during the times they don't talk... just to make it seem more realistic.

20) You make your own super hero costume, and try to get a ticket to Jump City so you can join the team.

21) Your dream is to save the world from either your best friends Dad, or from that science brain at the museum.

22) You argue with your teacher over the Universe Layout, while basing your thoughts on what you saw on Teen Titans.

23) You are saving up to go to Africa, in hopes of finding a Green Monkey.

24) You eat carrots constantly- trying to get orange skin.

25) You try to fuel 'utility belts' with the next best thing you have to Synopthiem- red kool-aid.

26) Every song on your play list matches the Titan's in some way.

27) You wonder if Beast Boy and Yoda are related.

28) On every website you vistet- you type "Teen Titans" in the search engine.

29)**"Rock On!!"** ...Terra just now popped in your head.

30) You plan to be the first person to ever make a complete Tamerainen Dictionary.

31) You buy every green animal toy you see

32) You wonder if Lance (from Xmen evo) is related to Terra.

33) You write letters to the Government asking them to give you information on the Titan's where-abouts.

34) You write letters to the Titan's, then wonder why you get them back in the mail.

35) You often make 'laser noises' and flying motions while going on with every day life.

36) Leotards suddenly look cool (as long as their black)

37) You write to Google Maps asking them to put Jump City on their search engines.

38) You wear certain colors when you feel in different modes (Pink: Happy, Red: Evil. ect)

39) In the barber shop- you told (or thought about telling) the barber to cut your hair like Raven's, because you couldn't reach that far back to do it yourself.

40) You use ton of hair jell to get your hair like Robin's.

41) You wonder why the Titan's only used their phone once in the whole series (And the fact you know they only used it once says enough)

42) You are cautious about the House of Mirrors at the amusement park.

43) You (are) made/making your own Ultimate Titan Challenge.

44) You ask the phone operator to forward you to the Titans Tower.

45) Complete season ideas are written in your 'school' notebook.

46) When a last name like "Logan" or "Roth" is mentioned on TV, you wonder if there is a possibility their related to the Titans.

47) You have been known to tackle people in order to get that Terra Action Figure. (...heh...heh)

48) You screamed with utter joy when you saw a "Complete Season(number?) Teen Titan's DVD" in the store.

49) You know that Beast Boy's favorite soft drink is "Root Beer"

50) After going back _and_ grabbing that latest Nicholas Cage movie, National Treasure two. You wonder if there is anything about the Teen Titan's in the Presidents little book thing.

* * *

I don't think I copied myself anywhere. If I did, sorry xD Man, how many does this come to? 170 little proof numbers? Jeez... I need a life. LOL! 


End file.
